Mama, Papa, We Need to Talk
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: They had to be told eventually, somewhere in the back of her mind she had always known that, though it had never been real before. One Shot.


**A/N:** While I have been a fan of Sailor Moon for a very long time, I never really got into the fan-fiction part of the fandom, either in terms of reading or writing. I've had the odd idea here and there, but nothing I ever bothered to flush out before (with one exception, a sad little fic that I posted under a name I no longer use). So this is a little different for me.

I really don't know if this idea has been done before or not. It seems to me like a fairly obvious thing to write about, but then, you never know, and honestly, there are so many fics out there that trying to write something that has never been written is difficult at best. The idea is original to me, insofar as I've never read a fic that explored this before, so I think that's good enough.

Hmm... not sure that I like the ending of this fic though . . .

Oh, since I'm most familiar with the manga, I've gone with that version of Eternal Sailor Moon's transformation.

* * *

Usagi critically examined herself in the mirror. The reflection showed her a sixteen year old girl, with blonde hair pulled up into trademark buns, and unusually serious blue eyes.

Briefly she wondered why no one ever saw the resemblance between herself and a certain local heroine. Luna had mentioned something about disbelief and the power of the senshi transformation, but that made very little sense to Usagi, who still occasionally expected someone to walk up and accuse her of being Sailor Moon.

_Am I ready for this?_

It would be easy enough to back out, nothing said that she had to do this today. No one, not one of her friends, nor her beloved Mamoru would blame her for putting this off. Even Luna wouldn't say a word if she chickened out.

Idly, she fingered the broach which would, upon her saying the right words, transform her into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Over the last few years it had changed several times (the original having been destroyed completely, only to be replaced with a new one), but it had hardly changed at all when compared to Usagi herself. She had gone from being a crybaby to . . . well, still a crybaby, but one with deep love and a fierce determination to defend the Earth.

Somewhere along the line, Usagi had become strong.

No one seemed to have noticed that either, and even if they did, it was put down to her growing up.

Usagi wasn't at all sure if that was a good thing or not. It meant that she was still _her_, despite everything that she had gone through, but it also meant that much of who she'd become went unnoticed, or worse, ignored.

It didn't normally bother her, since Usagi was fundamentally a happy person so long as those she loved were happy and safe. But now . . .

_Will they even believe me?_

Ah, there it was, her biggest worry. She didn't expect them to take her seriously right away, but if they laughed at her, she wasn't sure what she would do.

_I should have let Luna stay._

When Luna had offered to stay, Usagi had admitted that it would have been easier to do with Luna's support, yet in the end she had decided that she really needed to talk to her family on her own first.

Nervously tapping her feet, Usagi considered what she was about to do.

They had to be told eventually, somewhere in the back of her mind she had always known that, though it had never been _real_ before. Admittedly, she didn't necessarily have to tell them right now, but she had made the decision and if she backed out now it would only be harder later.

Both of her parents were home, which was something of a rarity. Shingo was staying at a friend's house, which meant that she would have to go through the whole thing again with him, but that was okay since she'd rather deal with their parents first.

And then there was Naru and Umino, who also deserved to be told, but Usagi felt that dealing with them would be far easier if she'd already told her parents.

_This is crazy, I've defeated all kinds of enemies with the help of everybody, and I'm worried about my parents?_

Her friends weren't there, however. And this wasn't an enemy.

Taking a deep breath and anxiously clutching the broach which contained the Silver Crystal, Usagi walked out of her room.

A moment later she found her parents sitting together in the living room. _At least I don't have to get them both in the same room first._

"Mama? Papa?"

"Yes, sweetie?" came the distracted reply from her mom.

Shaking, Usagi walked into the room and turned off the TV, "I need to talk to you."

Both of her parents immediately zeroed in on her worried expression.

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Quickly getting up from the sofa, her mother rushed forward, and placed a hand on her head, "Are you sick? Did something happen with your friends?"

"No, nothing like that," Usagi assured her easily.

Her father gave her a sharp look, "Mamoru didn't do something, did he? You aren't _pregnant_, are you?"

"No!" Frantically Usagi waved her hands in a desperate attempt to dismiss that idea. "Nothing like that! I just need to tell you something."

Looking only fractionally less worried, Usagi's mom sat back down.

"I . . ."

There was no easy way to do this, the story was a long one and there was no guarantee that they would listen.

Staring at the broach in her hand, Usagi made a decision. There was one way of doing this that would force them to listen. It was harsh, but . . .

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

The silence when she finished her transformation was deafening.

"U- Usagi?" Her mother asked softly.

"Yes."

"This had better not be a joke young lady," her father's attempt at being stern was ruined by the hitch in his voice.

"No. It's not a joke, papa."

A moment of silence, then, "How?"

Sailor Moon smiled sadly, "That's a very, very long story."

More silence, before her mother's trembling voice broke the hush. "I think. . . I think we would very much like to hear it."

The conversation lasted most of the night, with considerable pauses and questioning.

At the end of it Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko quietly attempted to take in everything they had been told.

Usagi, who had released her transformation a short way into the conversation, sat gauging her parents reaction. _At least they seem to be taking it well._

Suddenly her mother smiled and enveloped her in a hug, "We love you and are so proud of you! Aren't we, papa?"

"Of course."

Tears threatening to overwhelm her, Usagi leaned into her mother's embrace.

Her father grew serious, "So is that everything?"

Usagi hesitated for a moment, "Well. . . there is one more thing. . . Mamoru asked me to marry him."

"WHAT!"


End file.
